Falling For Remus Lupin
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: A series of one-shots in which Tonks falls for Lupin, pun fully inteded! The normally witty auror just can't seem to keep her cool around the sophisticated werewolf, but one thing's for sure; he's always there to catch her when she falls. Prompts welcome!
1. Chapter 1

It all started with that bloody umbrella stand.

Nymphadora Tonks was entering the Black household, bright and ready to attend her first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Stepping over the threshold and closing the door behind her, she had a smile on her face, ready for anything life threw at her.

Except for that bloody umbrella stand.

Right when she turned, that stupid thing was out to get her. She would swear to her grave that it reached out and grabbed her ankle, but everyone knew she was just a klutz.

Little did she know that she was going to land in a pair of strong arms and look up into the face of the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

"Whoa there," came a deep voice from behind her, chuckling slightly. "Careful."

"Gravity just loves to mess with me…" Tonks joked, but trailed off as the man eased her back on her feet and she turned to look into the eyes of her rescuer. Those chocolate brown eyes…

"I don't believe we've met," he said kindly. "I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." He held out his hand, smiling slightly.

"Tonks," the pink-haired woman replied, feeling foolish for grinning so widely. "Nymphadora Tonks."

"Well, Nymphadora…"

"Tonks."

"Excuse me?"

Tonks immediately felt silly, but continued anyway. "I don't like my name; Nymphadora. I prefer to go by my last name."

Remus smiled understandingly. "Well then, Tonks," he continued. "You might want to watch out for those pesky umbrella stands. They tend to reach out and grab you by the ankle. Very sneaky that way." He said this with a twinkle in his eye, a joking smile playing on his lips.

Tonks couldn't do anything but smile and laugh idiotically.

"If you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of before the meeting starts. I'll see you there, I presume?"

"Y-yeah," Tonks replied, pulling herself together and flashing the man a smile.

He nodded his head and left the front room. Tonks' heart was pounding so loud that she was afraid Fred and George might hear with those crazy Extendable Ears of theirs….

"Oh, and for the record," Remus said, peeking his head around the doorway. "I think Nymphadora is a lovely name."

Once he smiled again, leaving the room, Tonks felt weak in the knees and her head was spinning. This handsome, sophisticated man had taken the time of day to actually hold a conversation with her. He was so charming, so mature; much better than those of her years at Hogwarts and in Auror Training.

And that was the first time Nymphadora Tonks fell for Remus Lupin.

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I really wanted to start this story, but I don't have many ideas, so prompts are welcome! Just give me the idea in a review and I will write it ASAP! You will also be given credit! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to a happy bibliophile for the prompt**

The second time Nymphadora Tonks fell for Remus Lupin wasn't so far off from the first.

Wouldn't you know it; it was right _after _her first meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. The meeting had just gotten done, and Molly was just beginning to make supper. As usual, the entire Order was invited to stay, but only those close to the family took up the invitation. Tonks decided to as well, considering the fact that she could burn just about anything and if she didn't stay, her supper would consist of whatever she could conjure up, which wasn't much. Besides, she had some catching up to do with her cousin…

If she could find him.

She made her way out of the kitchen and began to search the house for Sirius. In the middle of her search, much to her overall delight, she ran into Remus.

"Hello there Nymphadora," he said kindly, smiling down at the metamorphagus.

"Hi Remus," she smiled up at him, getting butterflies at the sound of his voice. Only _he _could make her hideous name sound so good. "And please, Tonks."

"My apologies, Tonks," Remus replied. "Have you seen Sirius? I've been looking everywhere for him."

"I've been doing the same thing," Tonks told him. "I still haven't checked upstairs. Care to join me?"

Remus agreed, initiating a conversation with the young auror as they made their way up the stairs. He was already quite fond of her; her spunky personality and bright pink hair immediately grabbing his attention. Twenty-two and fresh out of auror training, he knew she'd be a nice addition to the Order. She'd bring some life to the group.

As she was talking, oblivious to where she was going, Remus noticed the furry black figure laid out in the middle of the hallway.

"Tonks watch out…"

It was too late. She'd already tripped over Sirius' animangus form, but Remus was prepared. He held out his arms and caught her as she fell.

"What the phoenix feathers?" Tonks exclaimed as Remus helped her back to her feet.

"Guess we found Sirius," Remus chuckled.

"Yes, but why is he in animangus form?" Tonks asked to no on in particular. "And passed out?"

"He's probably drunk," Remus said. "He likes to transform before he passes out because his dog form tends to sleep off the alcohol faster."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "And how did he find that out?"

"Our time at Hogwarts was…interesting."

"Hmm, you'll have to tell me about it sometime," Tonks decided. "Say, tomorrow over lunch?" She grinned impishly at him, and he had to admit that his heart skipped at beat at the though of going out with her, despite the fact that he was 16 years older.

"Now, Nymphadora," he said. "Did you just ask me on a date? Because you should know that I am old enough to be your father."

"Who said it was a date?" the petite woman asked. "I just wanted to treat you to lunch. You have saved me from falling twice in one day. I'd say you're my hero." She playfully punched him in the arm. "So what do you say? 12 o' clock? Leaky Cauldron?"

Remus thought this over for a minute. He saw no harm in going, as long as it was clear this was _not _a date. No matter how attractive she may be, he couldn't date her. "Just lunch? As friends?"

"Friends," Tonks agreed, holding her hand out to shake his.

"Then I will see you tomorrow, Nymphadora," Remus smiled, nodding and turning to leave ignoring her cry not to call her that. He reached the bottom of the staircase and was about to exit the house, when he clumsily tripped over his own traveling cloak. His first instinct was to turn and make sure Tonks didn't see him. Once he was sure she didn't, he apparated on the spot.

That was the second time Nymphadora Tonks fell for Remus Lupin. And the first time that Remus Lupin fell, only slightly, for Nymphadora Tonks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First off, I am SO sorry! I have had the worst case of writer's block for the past three weeks and have been at summer camp and out of town. I've been meaning to update, but no inspiration has struck recently. Thank you to a happy bibliophile for the prompt and The Remus Lupins for finally motivating me to write something…**

"Why is this necessary again?"

"Because it's fun. Now shut up and fix your tie." Remus grimaced at the hideous blue patterned tie around his neck, but fixed it nonetheless, so that it was perfectly tucked into his green sweater as Tonks left the room. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he was a bit taken aback by his appearance. Tonks said she was going to make him look old, but he didn't realize _how _old she was thinking. His normally sandy hair, only streaked with gray, was now fully gray and he had many more wrinkles than usual. He was also surprised by the small potbelly poking through the material of his sweater, which he wasn't so fond of either. The brighter colors weren't what he was comfortable in; he was confused as to why he couldn't wear something less…noticeable. Like a nice tweed vest.

"The charms will only last about an hour or two, so we have to be quick about this," Tonks said, coming out of the adjoining bathroom to the current room the two were occupying in the Number 12 Grimald Place. She was the typical cute little old woman, with big, bug eyed glasses and snow white hair. She too, was wearing a green sweater, but over a purple skirt and with a bright red handbag. Remus thought that the outfit clashed horribly, but he didn't dare say anything.

"We're only running an errand for the Order, Nymph…Tonks." Remus trailed off when he saw the glare she gave him at the slightest mention of her name. "Why do we have to disguise ourselves?"

"_Because," _Tonks said, emphasizing the word greatly. "What if we run into a Death Eater or something? If we're disguised as the elderly, no one will pick a fight with us," she reasoned with him. "Besides, like I said earlier, it's fun."

Remus rolled his eyes as she walked past him. "I seriously doubt we'll run into a Death Eater anywhere near…" he looked down at the scrap of paper in his hand. "Wallington Supermarket."

"You never know," Tonks said, shrugging and fluffing her hair in the mirror. "Alright then? Let's go!"

The pair walked out of the house, Tonks brightly skipping as usual, despite her clumsiness.

"Tonks," Remus said. "Tonks!"

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"You're _supposed _to be an old woman. I don't think old women skip."

"Oh bugger, Remus!" Tonks replied, waving it off. "There's no one around to see us!"

"What if you fall?"

"I won't…" Turns out, she spoke too soon. As a result of her skipping and looking back at Remus, she didn't notice the tree root that stuck out of the pavement, tripping over it.

Luckily, Remus was there, and caught up easily, catching her in his arms. "Told you that you'd fall."

"Shut up…" she muttered, and pulled herself up, continuing, although this time, not skipping. When they reached the supermarket, they picked up the items on the list and were back at Grimald Place within the hour.

"Perfect timing!" Tonks exclaimed, excited about the quality of her spells, that wore off just as they arrived at the doorstep. Walking in, Tonks took extra care to avoid the umbrella stand, and was quite proud of herself. She actually made it to the kitchen without tripping once! She called that progress.

"Good heavens! Where have you two been?" Molly asked upon their arrival.

"We were…running errands for the Order…" Remus said, looking around at the meeting that had already begun.

"What errands?" Kingsley asked.

"Well," Tonks said, "Sirius told us that we were to run to the supermarket for the Order and get…" she rummaged in the bag. "Toothpaste, shaving cream, shampoo and a yo-yo."

"Why on earth would we need those things?" Molly asked, exasperated.

"Actually…" Sirius interjected. "Dearest Moony and Nimmie here…"

"Sirius…"Tonks growled.

"Have been doing my shopping," Sirius finished, a triumphant grin on his face. "Thank you, ever so much." He took the bag, returning to his seat.

And that was the third time that Nymphadora Tonks fell for Remus Lupin. And one of the many times both had fallen for one of Sirius' schemes.

**A/N: Wallington Supermarket is a convenience store in London. I looked it up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologize again for the lack of update. I'll work on that. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I apologize again for the wait. I've been somewhat focused on other projects at the time and my life has been a little crazy. But anyway, I hope you enjoy. Some readers were wondering what Sirius would do with the objects he had Tonks and Lupin buy for him, which inspired this chapter.**

It was mid July, a warm summer evening falling over London. At Number 12 Grimald Place, a meeting for the Order at precisely 6 pm.

Which meant that Tonks would arrive at promptly 6:04 pm.

Unfortunately for her, Sirius had taken this into account, realizing that his dear cousin was exactly four minutes late to every meeting, and began to scheme.

Upon the start of the meeting, he excused himself to use the restroom, complaining of 'bad stomach cramps.' He left without questioning, beginning his prank.

Several minutes later, he heard the front door open and voices coming from it. Remus was _with _Tonks! Sirius pumped his fist in the air silently. Perfect! He could get them _both _at the _same time_!

"Thank you, Remus," Tonks said, cheeks tinted slightly pink as he helped her remove her jacket.

In return, he just smiled, and they resumed their conversation as they headed for the meeting.

Down the hall, Sirius waited. Then, finally, he heard it. The break in conversation as they both tripped over the string of the yo-yo, yelping as they landed face first in a mixture of shaving cream and toothpaste.

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping out of his hiding spot, savoring this moment. Upon hearing this, the rest of the Order filed into the hallway.

"Why Remus, Nymphadora," Dumbledore said, a puzzled look on his face. "What are you doing on the floor?"

The two simultaneously pointed at Sirius, who cackled.

"Wait," Remus said, remembering something. "That was just the toothpaste, shaving cream and yo-yo. What'd you do with the shampoo?"

"That," Sirius said, pulling out the bottle from behind him, which now had a giant bow on top. "Is a gift for my dear friend Severus." He places the bottle in the hands of the potions professor. "There you go buddy."

As Severus fumes, Tonks and Remus excuse themselves to wash up. Sharing the bathroom sink, they wash off the remainder of the concoction before heading back to the meeting.

"Wait, Tonks," Remus says and she turns around. "You've got some left right there."

His finger brushes right along her jaw line and her breath hitches. Heart racing, she tries to remember how to breath.

They both stand in the hall for a minute, both in their own world until…

"Remus! Tonks! The meeting is starting!"

The reminder snaps them both back into reality, where they both giggle awkwardly before walking into the kitchen, at a respectable distance.

And that was the fourth time that Nymphadora Tonks fell for Remus Lupin; the only time he wasn't there to catch her.

Because maybe, just maybe, he was falling for her too.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Short and not my best work. :/ Hopefully the next one will be better, longer, and out sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For those of you who aren't ready to kill me for the lack of updates and are still interested, I'm so sorry. School is crazy, choir's got me everywhere, and I'm not gonna lie, I've had a serious case of writer's block for the past few months. It sucked. :( But here I am with another idea! So please enjoy!**

Lying on the bed, Tonks reached for the tissue box, yet again. Barely mustering the strength to sit up, she blew her nose heartily before throwing the used tissue aside and groaning, falling back into her mass of pillows.

She'd tried every potion and healing spell she knew. Nothing seemed to help; in fact it just seemed to make her feel worse and worse. So, here she was, after sending a patronus to Kingsley, doing absolutely nothing.

"Stupid flu…" she mumbled, rolling over into the pillows, exhaustion getting the best of her. Just as she was drifting off, there was a knock at the door of her tiny flat. After several attempts of trying to get up, she flopped back down, settling for gathering as much air as she could and shouting, "Come in!"

Through the front door came none other than Remus Lupin, who, even in her groggy, sick state, the sight of made Tonks' heart skip a beat. He was bundled up against the December chill, a paper bag in the crook of his arm. He looked around the house, finally laying eyes in the doorway of her bedroom and walking towards it. Out of habit, Tonks tried to fix her hair, but it was no use; the mousy brown mop just shifted slightly before falling back over her face.

"Why Nymphadora, you look a wreck," Remus mentioned, leaning against the doorway, a smirk playing on his lips. "When Kingsley told me you were sick, I had no idea it would be this dreadfully awful."

"Don't…call me…Nymphadora," Tonks managed to reply halfheartedly.

"Still as stubborn as ever." The smirk turned into a smile of affection for his friend.

"Shuddup…" Tonks mumbled into the pillows. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I thought I'd come by and offer my dear friend some company, but if I'm bothering you…"

"You're not!" Tonks replied, shooting up in bed, which only increased her headache and made her dizzy. She fell back into the pillows. "Ow."

Remus chuckled. "So shall I put on a pot of tea?"

"Yes please," came her muffled response.

Smiling, the older man left her bedroom and made his way to the small kitchen, which was rarely used due to many cooking disasters from the owner. On the counter, he emptied the contents of the paper bag: a can of soup, honey, a box of teabags, more tissues, a bottle of muggle medicine that was specialized 'for colds and flu,' and a small stuffed pig. He'd gone to the muggle supermarket to pick up a few items for Tonks, and when he saw the stuffed animal, he couldn't seem to pass it up. Thinking it may brighten her mood, he threw it in the basket.

He filled a kettle with hot water and started a mug with honey and a teabag. A few minutes later, the kettle screeched and he poured the water into the mug, picking up the stuffed pig and heading back to Tonks' room. She was snoring softly, and looked so peaceful, he hated to disturb her. He tiptoed to set the pig on her nightstand, taking the tea with him. He'd make her a new cup when she woke.

Tonks' woke up an hour and a half later, feeling somewhat better after her nap. She'd slept off the headache and her nose wasn't so stuffy. Rolling over, she saw a small stuffed pig on her nightstand. Puzzled, she sat up and picked it up, studying it, as if by doing so she'd found out where it'd come from.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Remus said, walking into the room, a steaming mug in his hand.

"What?"

"Old muggle fairy tale. Feeling better?" He helped her to sit up and she took the mug from him.

"A little," she replied, sipping at the beverage and feeling instant relief in her throat. "Any idea where this came from?" She held up the stuffed animal, lifting an eyebrow.

"Uh, that was from me," Remus replied, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Getting her the pig had seemed like a nice gesture at the store, but now it seemed like a little much for 'just friends.' "I saw it, and I thought it'd make you smile."

Tonks was speechless. She could do nothing from stopping the grin that spread across her face. "Remus, thank you," she said. "That's very sweet of you."

A small blush crept across his cheeks. "You're very welcome, Tonks." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I'm afraid I must be off. You alright here by yourself?"

"I should be fine. I think I can get up…" she set the pig and mug down, attempting to stand, but when she was on her feet, fell face first into Remus. Luckily, he was ready, arms open, to catch her.

"Maybe you shouldn't try that again," he laughed softly.

"Maybe," Tonks breathed, trying to regain composure. Just being so close to him had set off the butterflies.

"I'm just a patronus away, if you need me," Remus smiled, setting her back down gently on the bed. "Goodbye Nymphadora."

"Goodbye Remus," she replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He was just opening the door when she spoke again.

"And Remus?"

"Yes?"

"It's Tonks."

Chuckling, he made his way out the door.

That was the fifth time Nymphadora Tonks had fallen for Remus Lupin, and a time that he'd shown how much he truly cared for her. She fell asleep smiling that night, the pig in her arms, her hair returned to its normal, bubblegum pink color.

**A/N: I thought this was cute. :) Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
